


Teaspoon :: Detonate The Reality Bomb! by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Humor* *Spoilers for Journey's End.* What would have happened if Davros had detonated the reality bomb. Witness the aftermath of his stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Detonate The Reality Bomb!** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=26770&chapid=58517) \- [18](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=26770&chapid=58517)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=26770&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=26770&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This came about because I keep thinking what an idiot Davros was for wanting to destroy everything in creation because what would he and the Daleks do with themselves afterwards. This is my take on what would happen if he had succeeded. This is AU not only because of that but also because Davros has captured everyone, both the companions and their family and friends.  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter One  
  
At last…his moment of triumph had come. His most hated enemy was powerless. Imprisoned in a holding cell with his precious human allies clustered around him, their hands on their heads as all of them silently watched the view screen. To his right, the freakish clone stood silently, a look of disbelief on his face. Davros chuckled imagining the fool was probably stunned at being caught so quickly after his botched rescue attempt. As the countdown neared zero, he couldn’t resist a moment of gloating to his captives.  
  
“Stand witness Time Lord, stand witness humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless and oh…the end of the universe has come.”  
  
“Davros, please, please I’m begging you to reconsider! Don’t do this!” the Doctor pleaded.  
  
Davros swiveled his chair around and faced him with a smirk on his face.  
  
“At last, Doctor, I have you right where I want you. All of creation is about to be wiped out and there is nothing you can do. All that will be left are you and your beloved humans, besides us, of course. I have won, Doctor. After all this time I have finally triumphed over you!”  
  
“3…2…1…DETONATE REALITY BOMB!” the Supreme Dalek said.  
  
The Doctor’s hearts caught in his throat as the twenty seven planets glowed with an eerie radiance. Then…it happened. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the beam was fired and all matter around the Medusa Cascade dissolved into glowing golden atoms and disappeared. The captives watched helplessly as the view screen followed the beam out into the cosmos and everything around it disappeared. While it happened, Davros couldn’t resist gloating again and he let out a loud, insane cackle while the Doctor slumped to the floor of his prison, his hearts breaking as he thought of the trillions of innocent lives that were being snuffed out before their very eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his clone doing the same thing and turning his head away so he wouldn’t witness it. The Doctor glanced over at his friends and their family members, some of them were weeping quietly, some were just staring at the view screen in complete shock and Jack was gritting his teeth as he gazed at the screen in silent rage. The Doctor’s eyes caught Rose’s and he saw the silent despair in her tear filled eyes and he wished at this moment he could go and embrace her tightly. He listened to Davros’s gleeful laughter and taunts and wished he could reach through the blue force field penning him in and put his fist through the rib cage of his cannibalized chest.  
  
For an hour, they sat and knelt together and watched as the beam sped up and became wider spreading out all over the universe like a plague, destroying all life in its wake. He knew the same thing was happening in all realities. Untold numbers of people were disintegrating into dust without even knowing the reason why. He wished at this moment that Davros would just put him out of his misery so he wouldn’t have to watch any longer. He could see his enemy’s eye was on him, studying him intently, gauging his reaction but he no longer cared if he saw him or not as he became lost in his thoughts. He prayed that Davros would kill him quickly because he didn’t have the hearts to go on after witnessing all this.  
  
After four more hours of silent watching the destruction was finally complete and everyone wept as the twenty seven planets followed the rest of the universe and became nothing. Once that was done, Davros let out another insane cackle of triumph.  
  
“AT LAST, I HAVE WON! I HAVE DESTROYED THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!” he screamed as everyone stared at him with hate. “I HAVE TRIUMPHED OVER THE DOCTOR! I AND MY CHILDREN ARE NOW SUPREME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…”  
  
As the Doctor listened to him, he couldn’t help but get in one final jab at his enemy before he was put to death.  
  
“Yes,” he said. “You’re finally the master of everything except now there is nothing, so what are you and the Daleks gonna do with yourselves now?”  
  
“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaaaa…”  
  
Davros’s laughter died away when he suddenly realized that the Doctor was right. He was so busy making plans to destroy all of creation that he didn’t stop to think what would come after it. The Doctor couldn’t resist a smirk when he saw how quiet his adversary had become.  
  
“A Dalek’s purpose is to kill every living thing it sees and conquer the universe so what are you gonna do now that there’s nothing to kill and conquer, huh?”  
  
“Um…”  
  
Davros started to speak but found he really couldn’t answer the Doctor.  
  
“Well, answer me, Davros? What are you gonna rule over when it’s just you and the Daleks? If you put us all to death then that’ll be it. Where are ya gonna live? On the ship? You’ll have to since you destroyed every bloody planet in the whole of creation. You think you won but now you and your little pets are stuck on a ship in the middle of nowhere! As Donna over there would say, CONGRATULATIONS DUMBO, YOU ARE RULER OF ZIP, ZERO, ZILCH, NADA! How does it feel?”  
  
The only sound in the room was the whirring of Davros’s chair as he spun around to face the Doctor.  
  
“Well, tell me how it feels, pruny boy. How do you like being trapped on your spaceship for all eternity with a bunch of Daleks who are basically useless since they’ll have nothing to kill after they get done exterminating us?  
  
Davros was speechless. As he stared at the Doctor, he heard Caan let out an insane giggle.  
  
“Davros is an idiot!” he sang in a high-pitched voice. “An idiooooooooooooot.”  
  
Davros spun around.  
  
“Silence. I will not be mocked!” he said, pointing at him.  
  
“Daaaaaaavrooooooos is an idiooooooooooooooot!” Caan sang.  
  
“Isn’t that interesting? Turns out the insane Dalek is the sanest one out of you lot,” the Doctor said.  
  
Davros spun around and faced him.  
  
“You may think you and your human companions are through with me, Doctor. But if we have to be trapped on this ship for all eternity then you will share our fate! You want to die and leave this existence? Then I will deny you and your friends that and increase your torment by keeping all of you enslaved for the rest of your lives!”  
  
He looked at the Daleks who were guarding the captives.  
  
“Take these prisoners down to the cell block. Divide them up and put them in cells so they won’t be able to band together and escape.”  
  
“Escape where, exactly?” the Doctor said.  
  
Davros ignored him. He looked at the humans who were not imprisoned in the holding cells.  
  
“On your feet!” he barked at them. “You will obey or I will torture you all!”  
  
The humans grudgingly got to their feet as Davros deactivated the holding cells. Immediately, two Daleks trained their guns on the Doctor and his clone.  
  
“Take them away,” he said to the Daleks.  
  
The Doctor and his clone both glared at him as they walked off with the rest of the humans to their prison cells.  
  
Once they were gone, Davros put his head in his hand.  
  
“Oh crap. The Doctor’s right. Now what do I do?” he muttered to himself.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Detonate The Reality Bomb!** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=26770&chapid=58540) \- [18](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=26770&chapid=58540)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=26770&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=26770&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Daleks escorted the captives down into the center of the Crucible. As they walked, the Doctor suddenly grunted and nearly stumbled when he was shoved violently from behind. He turned his head and gazed at Sylvia’s enraged face.  
  
“This is all your fault!” he said, jabbing her finger in his face. “Because of you the whole universe is gone! I swear I’m gonna make your life a livin’ hell for this!”  
  
“Leave him alone, Sylvia,” Wilf said as he walked behind her. “It’s not his fault.”  
  
“Oh?” she said to him.” If he hadn’t stumbled into Donna’s life and messed up everything, none of this would have happened! It’s his fault! It’s all his fault!”  
  
PRISONERS WILL CEASE COMMUNICATION!” the Dalek nearest her said.  
  
She immediately shut up.  
  
“Thank you,” the Doctor muttered under his breath.  
  
Five minutes later they reached the cell block. All of the cell walls were made out of Perspex. Each cell had two cots on the sides of the walls, a sink and a toilet.  
  
OPEN CELL DOORS, the Dalek said.  
  
Immediately the doors swung open.  
  
PRISONERS WILL DIVIDE UP AND GO INTO THE CELLS! MOVE!  
  
The Doctor took Rose’s hand and headed for the first cell. He was about to go in when he noticed his clone was right behind him.  
  
“Where do you think you’re goin’?” he asked the clone.  
  
“I’m following Rose.”  
  
“Uh, no, you’re not. Rose is with me and---“  
  
He grunted when the clone pushed past him and went into the cell. The Doctor started to turn but noticed a Dalek was right behind him.  
  
YOU WILL ENTER THE CELL, DOC-TOR!  
  
“Yeah, um…can Rose and I go to another cell, preferably one without a clone in it?”  
  
He gasped when the Dalek shot a laser bolt near his foot.  
  
“Right! Goin’ in,” he said as he and Rose walked inside.  
  
Donna started to follow him inside when she noticed Jack walking past him with Ianto and Gwen. Thinking fast she reached out and seized him by his shirt and pulled him inside with her. Jack grunted and nearly stumbled onto the floor. He reached out and snatched Ianto’s shirt and Ianto grabbed Gwen’s hand as all of them were pulled inside. The Doctor sat down on the cot with Rose and gave a warning look to the clone when he started to sit down with them. The clone backed off slightly but kept his eyes directly on Rose.  
  
“Let me through, you big tin monstrosity!”  
  
The Doctor groaned when Sylvia stomped into the cell followed by Wilf. He quickly jumped up and tried to run out the door.  
  
YOU WILL STAY IN THE PRISON! the Dalek said to the Doctor.  
  
“No, please let me and Rose switch to another cell. I’ll go anywhere. I’ll even go outside the Crucible, just don’t put me in here with Donna’s mother!”  
  
He gasped when the Dalek fired another bolt at his feet. Gritting his teeth, he turned and froze when he saw the clone slowly inching towards Rose. The clone froze with a deer in the headlights look and quickly hurried to the other cot while the Doctor gave him a look of death.  
  
Meanwhile, Sarah Jane, K9, Luke, Clyde, Maria and her dad went into the cell across the way while Mickey, Jackie, Martha and her family went into the cell next to it. Once everyone was inside, the Daleks commanded the doors to close and once they were shut and secure they glided away leaving them alone.  
  
In the first cell, The Doctor sat beside Rose on the cot while the clone, Jack and Wilf sat on the other side. The clone glanced at Jack who was giving him a charming smile and quickly leapt up and went over by the door. Donna saw her chance and quickly moved to his spot. Meanwhile, Ianto was sitting on the floor beside the cot with Gwen and Sylvia, who was shooting daggers directly at the Doctor. The Doctor shifted uneasily under her look of death and stood up, intending to take control of this very odd situation. He cleared his throat loudly and waved his hands getting everyone’s attention.  
  
“Um…I guess for the time being we’re all prisoners here so we’re gonna have to learn how to get along with each other.”  
  
He gave Sylvia a pointed look.  
  
“We are the last living beings in all the universes besides that lot out there and it’s up to us to make a little family of sorts for as long as we’re here. That means…”  
  
He gave Sylvia another pointed look.  
  
“No fighting of any kind, no finger pointing, no blame and no one stealing anyone’s significant other,”  
  
He gave the clone a pointed look. The clone snorted softly when he turned his attention back to everyone else.  
  
“In the meantime, we must make plans to escape, defeat the Daleks and Davros and seize the Crucible for ourselves.”  
  
“And then what?” Sylvia spat out. “Where do we go after that?”  
  
“I don’t know, Sylvia,” the Doctor said testily. “But it beats sitting in a teeny tiny cell, don’t you agree?”  
  
“What about K9?” Sarah Jane asked. “Maybe he can open the cells.”  
  
“Good idea. K9, try to open the cell door.”  
  
“Affirmative, Master.”  
  
Everyone watched as he glided towards the door and the long probe came out of his head. He aimed it at the door and everyone held their breath. For a few minutes, nothing happened and then K9 glided back.  
  
“Cannot open door, Master. It is dead lock sealed.”  
  
“Bollocks,” the Doctor said while everyone groaned. “Okay, everyone, if that won’t work we’ll have to come up with a way to trick the Daleks and Davros into opening the doors and letting us escape.”  
  
“Then what, Doctor?” Jack said. “Do you have any weapons because I sure don’t.”  
  
“Then we use the greatest weapons we have, our brains! We can use our free will and our brains to outsmart the Daleks and Davros and put them in these cells while we take control of the Crucible.”  
  
He looked over at the clone when he raised his hand.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
The clone stood up.  
  
“I got a better idea. How about we find a way to blast the Daleks and Davros into atoms so we don’t have to deal with them anymore.”  
  
“No. Now sit down.”  
  
The clone rolled his eyes and muttered to himself about how the Doctor was too much of a goody goody while he slid back down to the floor. The Doctor ignored his grumblings and continued on with the makeshift town meeting.  
  
“Anyway as I was saying, this is all awkward for us but we need to bond with each other and become a family because we’re all we got now!”  
  
“That include me?”  
  
The Doctor looked at the clone.  
  
“Um…yeah, as long as you behave yourself.”  
  
“I wouldn’t talk if I were you, Mister Manic.”  
  
The Doctor sighed.  
  
“Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say. Just keep your hopes up and your spirits alive and we will get the upper hand in all this.”  
  
He turned and sat back down beside Rose.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Davros glided back and forth in his chair thinking to himself about what he did and how he could correct it. He noticed a Dalek standing nearby and glided over to him.  
  
“Why didn’t you stop me from doing this?” he said.  
  
WE WERE CREATED TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS!  
  
Davros shook his head and glided over to the wall. He pressed a button and a large window appeared in the side of the ship. He looked out and frowned when he didn’t see his vast Dalek fleet. He widened the window until it was nearly the length of the wall and stared intently looking for any sign of the other ships. He turned and glided to the other wall. He opened a window there and lengthened it until it took up the wall but there were no ships there either. He pressed a button on his chair.  
  
“Supreme Dalek, where is the fleet?” he demanded.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
THE FLEET HAS BEEN DESTORYED!  
  
Davros was taken aback.  
  
“What? What do you mean the fleet has been destroyed?”  
  
THE FLEET WAS NOT SHIELDED LIKE WE THOUGHT. THEY WERE DESTORYED WITH EVERY-THING ELSE.  
  
Davros was stunned.  
  
“You mean the Crucible is the only thing left in the whole of creation?”  
  
THAT IS CORRECT.  
  
Davros’s mouth fell open.  
  
“Thank you, Supreme Dalek,” he said.  
  
YOU ARE WELCOME CREATOR!”  
  
Davros was so stunned that he didn’t hear the Supreme Dalek mutter, “Wanker,” as he switched off the intercom.  
  
Davros closed both windows and sat by himself, gritting his teeth while he tried to ignore Caan’s high-pitched rendition of Davros is an idiot.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: Detonate The Reality Bomb! by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Detonate The Reality Bomb!** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=26770&chapid=60524) \- [18](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=26770&chapid=60524)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=26770&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=26770&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Davros glided back and forth while he thought over what he had done. He did that for the better part of an hour and then went back to the wall and opened the window back up. He sat there staring out at the black nothingness. While he did he suddenly felt someone staring at him. He swiveled his chair around and noticed a Dalek was jerking his eyestalk away from him.  
  
“What were you doing?” he growled.  
  
“NOTHING CREATOR!”  
  
“You were looking at me, weren’t you?”  
  
“NO CREATOR. I WAS LOOKING AT THE DOOR!”  
  
“Why do I not believe…”  
  
His mouth dropped open when the Dalek glided away.  
  
“Come back here! I was addressing you, Dalek! I am your creator! You will listen to me!”  
  
He sat there in stunned silence while the Dalek glided on out the door. While he stared at him, the Doctor’s words came back into his mind.  
  
“I’ve got the word for it. You’re the Dalek’s pet!”  
  
“I am no one’s pet!” he spat out.  
  
Fuming, he went to find the Supreme Dalek.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Everyone lay in their cells thoroughly bored out of their minds. There was nothing to do and nowhere to go and nothing to look at except the walls of their cells. The Doctor lay on his side while Rose lay up against him. Everyone else sat in the same places. A couple of people tried to start up conversations but there was nothing much to talk about and no one felt like talking anyway.  
  
“So, this is how it ends,” Mickey finally said. “We all die of boredom and Davros wins.”  
  
“Well, I for one am not gonna sit here and be bored. If there’s no entertainment, I say we make our own and amuse ourselves,” Jack said, hopping up.  
  
Everyone stared at him while he cleared his throat.  
  
“Okay, I’ll start out and everyone divide into groups and jump in at the end of each round. Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream. Row, row, row, your boat…Gently…um, someone else was supposed to start just then.”  
  
Everyone stared at him silently.  
  
“No? Okay…um…Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya. Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya. Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya. Oh lord, kumbaya.”  
  
He sighed when no one responded.  
  
“Look, I’m just trying to entertain everyone since we’re basically stuck here with nothing to do. I know everything in creation is gone but we need to look past that and keep our hopes up so we can get outta here like the Doctor said.”  
  
He pointed to the teens in the other cell.  
  
“At least keep yourselves happy for their sake,” he said.  
  
They all looked at each other. Donna shrugged and walked over to him.  
  
“Don’t go breakin’ my heart,” she sang.  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
“I couldn’t if I tried.”  
  
“Oh darling, if I get restless.”  
  
“Oh baby, you’re not that kind,” Jack sang back.  
  
The others watched quietly while they sang Don’t Go Breakin’ My Heart together. Once they were finished, everyone clapped politely while they bowed.  
  
“Now see, we can do things like that and keep ourselves entertained and sane,” Jack said. “We’ll show those Daleks that they can’t break our wills!”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Davros glided off the lift onto the upper level. As he glided along he noticed more Daleks staring at him but quickly looking away when they made eye contact. He also saw a few of them clustered together whispering to each other. When he neared them, they immediately shut up and stood completely still until he went past and then they went back to whispering.  
  
Davros finally found the Supreme Dalek resting on his dais.  
  
“What is going on here, supreme one?”  
  
He looked at his creator.  
  
“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE QUESTION, CREATOR.”  
  
“I want to know why the Daleks are staring at me and whispering to each other and shutting up when I pass by them. What is going on?”  
  
“I HAVE NO IDEA, CREATOR! I AM NOT AWARE OF THE DALEKS DOING THAT!”  
  
“They’ve been doing since I’ve left the vault and came up here!”  
  
“I’M SORRY CREATOR. I HAVEN’T MOVED FROM THIS SPOT SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!”  
  
Davros paused a moment.  
  
“Am I your pet, supreme one?”  
  
Supreme Dalek stared at him.  
  
“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND, CREATOR.”  
  
The Doctor told me that you kept me in the vault because I was your pet. Am I?”  
  
The Dalek stared at him.  
  
“NO CREATOR. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE US. WE HOLD YOU IN THE HIGHEST RESPECT. DO NOT LISTEN TO THE DOC-TOR. HE IS WRONG!”  
  
Davros smiled.  
  
“I thought as much. I am Davros, lord and master of the Daleks. I am no one’s pet!”  
  
“NO, YOU ARE NOT, CREATOR. YOU ARE OUR LORD AND MASTER. WE SERVE YOU FAITHFULLY!”  
  
“Excellent. Carry on, supreme one!”  
  
“YES, CREATOR!”  
  
Supreme Dalek watched while he glided off. When he was out of earshot he looked around at two Daleks who were hiding in the shadows. All of them snickered and shook their domes while they made fun of him and made barking noises.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Davros decided to go visit his captives and see how they were doing. This time he passed by the Daleks who were looking away and giggling and gossiping under his breath but he ignored it since he knew now it wasn’t directed at him. After all, he was their creator and they venerated him and supported him no matter what he did.  
  
“Dalek Caan is insane,” he muttered to himself as he glided down to the cell block. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about when he calls me an idiot so I can excuse his behavior. After all, his mind was fried rescuing me from the Time War so I can forgive him for his insane outbursts.”  
  
He glided into a corridor and noticed a Dalek coming the other way. Suddenly the Dalek veered slightly to the left and banged into his chair.  
  
“Watch it!” Davros growled.  
  
The Dalek stopped and swiveled his dome around.  
  
“FORGIVE ME CREATOR, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” he said.  
  
“Watch yourself in the future.”  
  
“YES, CREATOR.”  
  
He glided away while the Dalek snickered softly and went on his way.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Davros neared the cells eager to gloat and taunt the Doctor.  
  
“Perhaps a bit of Time Lord humiliation will cheer me up.”  
  
He neared the cells and paused when he suddenly heard singing. He frowned as he glided closer.  
  
“Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree.  
Merry, merry king of the bush is he.  
Laugh kookaburra, laugh kookaburra,  
gay your life must be.”  
  
He stopped in the darkness just beyond the cells and saw all of them singing aloud in their cells while the immortal child stood up and led them in the sing-a-long. He sat there shaking his head for a moment thinking how pathetic all of them were. He listened a moment more before he turned and left them while they started to sing The Lion Sleeps Tonight.  
  
He headed back up the corridor.  
  
“I must undo what I did,” he muttered to himself. “I must find more people to subjugate and rule other than the musical idiots in the cell blocks. I must find a way to restore the universe, I…”  
  
He grunted when another Dalek banged into his chair.  
  
“I AM SORRY CREATOR. I DID NOT LOOK WHERE I WAS GOING, THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” the Dalek said.  
  
“Strange how there are a lot of accidents lately along with a lot of whispered words and accusing stares!”  
  
The Dalek stared at him, lifted his plunger and gun in a kind of shrug and glided away before Davros could say anything more. Davros watched him go and shaking his head, he glided off muttering under his breath   


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
